Fallin' For You
by DMR5Family
Summary: What would happen if the Lynch family moved to Lynchburg, Virginia? Will Ross ever confess his feelings to Ratliff? What would happen if Rocky had feelings for another man? Will Riker ever get out of his abusive relationship? Will Rydel ever find herself a boyfriend? Will Ryland ever overcome the bullying he experiences? Will Mari and Devon get with their dream guys?
1. At the Beginning: Pass Me By

**Hello, This is DMR5Family. This is our first R5 related story. We hope you enjoy it! Thank you to XFeelXTheXLoveX for going over our story! Disclaimers: We do NOT own any members of R5 (no matter how much we wish we did!) ****We do NOT own R5 or Austin & Ally Songs. ****We only own the characters of ourselves, Ryder Rain Sun, Lauren, and Jess. **

* * *

Chapter 1: At the Beginning: "Pass Me By"

Life does not always go according to plan nor does it go as one would want it to go. The Lynch family learns this first-handedly, both from conflict and experience. The Lynch family consists of: Mark and Stormie Lynch and their children Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ross, and Ryland. Later on Mark and Stormie basically adopt Ellington Ratliff whom they all met when they moved. They had originated from Littleton, Colorado and moved twice afterwards.

Despite age differences, Ryland is extremely protective of his older siblings. He does not want them to get hurt when they were trying to help him; because they were trying to help him. Ryland's older siblings will always try to protect him as that is what siblings are truly for. The main reason for from Ryland and his siblings being protective of each other is from experience, because Ryland has been bullied for unknown reasons for several years now; most of his school life. Throughout the past schools that he's gone to, all of which he went to with his older siblings, either all of the siblings went to the same school, only in different grades than him. Or else only one or two of the older siblings went to the same school, but still in different grades than Ryland.

Ryland hadn't told either of his parents' and wouldn't have told his older siblings, had they not already known of what he'd experienced, from both 1) seeing the bullying first-hand but unable to stop it from happening each time. Second, they saw severe bruising over much of Ryland's skin and body. They knew even though Ryland tried to keep his feelings and pain of being a victim inside, in check, and solely to himself. He wanted to suffer alone, not wanting his siblings to get involved, or get hurt solely because of him. All of the siblings care deeply for the others in their own unique, special ways. Ryland is closest to Riker because of the large age difference between them. It seems a younger sibling is more attached to the sibling who is much older than themselves. Ryland is the youngest member of the Lynch family, but he is very mature for his seventeen years.

Because life is difficult, each member of the Lynch family and Ellington Ratliff, own their own journals. In these journals they write whatever they want. They write without fear of anyone else reading what they wrote, because they all have their own journals and because there is an unspoken rule amongst them that reading one another's' journals' is completely off-limits. The Lynch parents however, have made it known that whenever one of them might need to let go of something, they can read out loud to the others what they wrote. They however, rarely follow through with reading aloud to the others from their own personal and private journals. They would much rather keep everything to themselves, hiding it all until they can no longer handle whatever it is and they might explode if they don't get everything off of their chests'. The siblings already know one another surprisingly well enough without even needing to have read one another's' journals; even if they didn't know as much on one another as they do. They care about each other's private property too much to even think about reading one another's journal. They siblings also care for each other excessively. If they knew about a bad situation they would be quick to get their siblings out of it!

Mark and Stormie wonder about how their children (and Ellington Ratliff) will cope with all of conflict, varying and distressing emotions, all of their children are all going through. They are trying to help their children; they gave them a journal, and writing utensil, and told them to write every day they could. Mark and Stormie also tried to spend more time with their children and pseudo-child, Ellington Ratliff. They made certain to pay close attention to their children's' individual needs. They made sure to encourage them rather than discourage them. They wanted to become more open-minded in regards to their own children and be a larger part of their children's lives.

Mark and Stormie have their own journals and try to write in them every day that they could. They read some of their journal entries out loud, to encourage the others to read their own journal entries to the rest of them. This only works when they actually want to read their experiences out loud. What does each of them write about? This question is one that continuously swarms around Mark's and Stormie's minds. Their guesses for possible answers include memories; they wonder fearfully whether these are good or bad memories. They guess that their children's journals include hopes, dreams, wishes, and memories. These are just a few of the several questioning thoughts that constantly, ceaselessly, swirl around in a near never-ending cycle in their heads when they wonder about what their children could write about, that they would so stubbornly not want to read their journals to their own family. Mark and Stormie find out somehow what their children wrote in their journals. Somehow, whether it be by actually reading the youngster's' journals; even though that is a complete invasion of privacy. Otherwise, they could wait and read the journals if and when, (And only when) the children die. And that they probably wrote things much too personal for their parent's to know.

The Lynch family (not including Ellington Ratliff just yet) moved from Colorado to Richmond, Virginia. They decided to move to have a different perspective. They were hoping that their children would have better experiences in these new places. The real reason for the move; was Ryland. He was being bullied yet again, worse than before AND it was, every single day he had school which he and his older siblings all attended in Colorado. However, the parents' do not know at all about their youngest child being severely bullied every single day. The other children knew, because of this; hoping that things would change and they wanted to move.

The Lynch children also felt like they knew that they couldn't possibly tell their parents' the real reasons, why they so suddenly wanted to move, nor could they tell what was going on with Ryland, that he'd been bullied, and that they meaning the older Lynch children could do nothing to stop the severe bullying neither easily nor quickly, no matter how hard they tried. Ryland's older siblings discovered their younger brother was being brutally harassed and bullied every single day at school, because they still went to the same school. They learned he was being bullied by his own peers and even some teachers whom are supposed to protect him. They learned of this from actually witnessing it. However, they could do nothing to stop it each time, because of always being pulled back, away from the crowd forming around Ryland; in a rough grip by those trying to keep them from intervening.

So, each of them decided they wanted to find, and move somewhere smaller, more family oriented, and somewhere it would be less likely Ryland would be bullied, or at least he wouldn't be bullied as badly or as often. They tell their parents about their desire to move. Their parents tell them they will look into places that fit these details. They discover Virginia and decide to go on a few day trips as a whole family to these areas to find somewhere their children would enjoy living. Days pass and as the Lynch family is sitting down for dinner, their parent's tell them, "After dinner, we will have a family meeting."

The children were worried about what having a family meeting at that moment could possibly have meant, fearing they had done something wrong. Their fear and worry showed on their faces, and their parents', seeing the fear shining in their eyes, told them, "Don't you worry. This is good news, exactly what you'd wanted to hear a few days ago." Stormie stated calmly. "Exactly what we'd wanted to hear?" Riker questioned his mothers' wording. But then he thought back and remembered how he and his siblings had just yesterday, asked their parents about moving somewhere else; somewhere completely new, somewhere that was small and much more family oriented as well. The Lynch children still haven't told their parents' of the real reasons for why they wanted to move; Ryland's bullying experience.

The older Lynch children, thanks to their past of going to the same school(s) as their youngest brother for several years, have in the process of school years learned things their own parents' don't know. They learned, unlike their own parents,' and became very much aware of the severity of bullying their brother endured at the hands of peers. These were children whom should have been more understanding, or at least not so quick to judge or injure people for whatever reason.

The older Lynch children knew of the details and severity of the bullying mostly because of their going to the same school as Ryland, despite them being in different grades because of their ages. They were extremely fearful that the bullying could become even worse, if they continued going to that school. They were rarely able to properly protect their youngest sibling, because of Ryland's classmates stopping them from intervening, which angered them to no end. And so, they collectively decided, including Ryland in decision making, since he was the one most involved; that they wouldn't divulge their true reasons for wanting to leave to their parents.

Their reasons for not telling their parents of Ryland's bullying experiences were the children feared their parents' reactions. The children believed that their parents' would either: a) be angry at their children for not telling the truth earlier, or be angry at the children for not being honest with their parents'.

b) The parents' would be angry at themselves for not realizing or knowing what their youngest child endured every single day. They would learn that Ryland faced this abuse and bullying alone. c) The Lynch parents' would also be angry at the perpetrators and school for not stopping anything; they would likely want to enact revenge on both the school, and perpetrators, once they discover who these perpetrators were; which could cause trouble for them if they stayed in Colorado. Ryland doesn't know the reason behind his bullying or abuse. His siblings are always trying to keep him safe and to protect him. Ryland never told his parents' about his bullying experiences, even when it got really bad.

He was extremely reluctant to tell his siblings the truth even though they saw much of the mistreatment several times. He also told them the truth because of a lack of alternatives and they knew him well enough and saw when he tried to cover up his bruises. He couldn't lie to them, they just saw right through him, and were able to easily decide whether or not he was telling the truth, or lying.

Also they noticed when he began hating being away from them; he became jumpy, and terrified of every little sudden sound. So instead of getting revenge on the people caused the problem, they pack and move from one state to another, moving from Colorado to Virginia.

The Lynch family meets Ellington Lee Ratliff (and Ryder Rain Sun) (*I own Ryder, he is a character of my own imagination). They meet them at The Rage, a Dance Studio located in Richmond (It's really in California). The Rage Dance Studio is where the Lynch's' basically adopt Ellington Ratliff into their family as an officially unofficial member of the family. Mark and Stormie go to great lengths to legally adopt him and gain parental custody over him, even though he was close to being eighteen years old at the time. Ellington himself, just didn't enjoy being alone, lonely, and by himself; so, when he learned he would no longer have to be alone and take care of himself, and that he'd be a part of a family again, he decided to go for it; despite his age. He discovered he loved being with this family because there was never a dull moment in a home with so many people under the same roof! He rarely felt lonely, while he was living with the Lynch family; although he still feels as if he isn't fully a member of the family just yet. When they first met Ellington Ratliff, Ross and Rydel discover they might have feelings for Ellington Ratliff.

At the Rage dance studio, where the Lynch family first met Ellington, they meet another boy, Ryder Rain Sun, who works at the Rage Dance Studio. Ryder becomes a best friend of Riker's. And it is around this time when Riker realizes that he might be bisexual and he discovered at some point he fell in love with Ryder. Ryder and he became inseparable almost immediately after meeting. They become seemingly joined at the hip to the point that where one goes, the other will no doubt follow.

Ryder is a volunteer but professional Dance Teacher, older than Riker by two years, who is working at the Dance Studio in Richmond. He becomes Riker's first in several things. They become close soon after meeting. This close knit relationship which started between the two boys started much too quickly. And when this becomes more apparent, the relationship ends just as suddenly and quickly as it had originally begun. However, the deterioration of the relationship had been a steady fall downhill, but the break off of the whole thing still came as a shock to all the Lynch family members, including at this time, Ellington Ratliff.

Things end poorly for Riker, between him and Ryder when Ryder is reluctant to accept himself as being homosexual and so he tries to force down his attraction to males by being with a female. So Ryder cheats on Riker with a female. Another action that advanced the deterioration of the relationship was his being found out of his cheating on Riker by Riker's siblings, Rydel, Rocky, and Ryland. Ross was away with Ellington Ratliff at the time hanging out with one another. For this reason it had only been those three who discovered Ryder's unfaithfulness.

Then, Rydel, Rocky, and Ryland tell their older brother what they have learned about Ryder being unfaithful to him. Riker doesn't completely believe them, although he partially believes them for the sole reason that his siblings are the ones telling him this information. He knows that his siblings would not willfully lie to him. For this reason he believes what they are telling him. On the other hand, he doesn't fully want to believe that what they're saying is true, and he wants to see for himself that Ryder is cheating on him and he wants to know why he is doing it.

So, as he still doesn't fully believe them, he decided to go to see for himself if Ryder was lying and cheating on him at the same time. Riker finds out where Ryder is based on what his siblings told him. But when Riker gets there, he sees Ryder with a female, which Riker hadn't expected; the reason he was surprised is because his siblings hadn't specified the gender of whom Ryder was with because they could not see the face of the other person from where they had encountered Ryder and that person because Ryder's body was blocking their view of that person.

Riker wants to interrupt the moment the two are having, since the two are making out. Riker also wants to interrogate Ryder, but he decides against both thoughts, and instead runs off. Because of this, Riker never gets the chance to learn Ryder's reasons, especially since Ryder breaks things off with him the day after Riker learned of Ryder's unfaithfulness.

It is about a week later, while still living in Richmond, Virginia, Riker has one more (bad) dating experience, when he is in Richmond. This dating experiences is his second-ever dating experience this time it is with a girl, named Lauren Richardson. (*I own Lauren Richardson, she is a character of my imagination). They met in Richmond, learn each other's' names and get to know more about the other. Then they get together, and learn a lot about one another in their first few years of getting to know each other. The Lynch family actually stayed in Richmond for a few years; but then Lauren learns that she will have to leave Richmond, Virginia, because of an advancement in her fathers' work.

Both Riker and Lauren believe that long-distance relationships don't work out very well. So, Lauren decided to break up with him because she knows that they both believe that long-distance relations do not often work out that well. The end of their relationship was mutual so Riker was not hurt too much. However, it is at this same exact time that luckily, the Lynch family decided to move yet again. This time from Richmond, Virginia to Lynchburg, Virginia, because they decided collectively that they just needed a change; a change in everything, this would include grades, schools, scenery and the change of moving from a city to a country area.

What Mark and Stormie Lynch still don't know, is that even in Richmond, Ryland is still being bullied and mistreated by peers and teachers this being a completely different set of people than those from Colorado; and yet they mistreat him all the same.

The family decided on Lynchburg because for one the name is just perfect for them, they thought. But also because Lynchburg was smaller, and there is more historical significance in Lynchburg than Richmond. The reason for the move was similar to the last, but more because of the family getting bored of daily experiences in the same location after several years.

However, unluckily for everyone involved, it is in Lynchburg where Riker meets Jessica Blunter, who goes by the nickname, "Jess". Riker met Jess in the mall soon after the Lynch's moved to Lynchburg. He and Jessica last surprisingly long even when it became an abusive relationship later on, when the two got to know one another more. Riker somehow gets out of relationship with Jess; and finally dates Mari Asensio who becomes his first ever good, healthy relationship, in the end. The Lynch family, consisting of Mark and Stormie Lynch, and their children are now in Lynchburg, Virginia. The older of the children, Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ross, (and Ellington Ratliff) are all attending College, their first Day at Central Virginia Community College in Lynchburg Virginia.

Ryland is attending a High School nearby, E.C. Glass High School. Ryland is still extremely worried and nervous. Ryland is afraid because he'll be alone at a new school and won't know anyone there, his siblings won't be there and he's never known anything other than mistreatment at school, so he doesn't know what good treatment from peers and teachers feels like, nor does he even know the reasons for his torment. This new school (E.C. Glass) is where he and the others hope that he won't experience bullying, especially since his older siblings are no longer attending the same school as he.

* * *

**Thank You for reading chapter one. We hope you enjoyed it. More is to come soon! Please review and comment. Tell us what you think. Did we make any grammatical errors or anything? If you notice this, please don't hesitate to tell us, we won't get annoyed. We actually need that sort of helpful criticism! **


	2. Meet & Greet

**We hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Here is chapter 2. Disclaimers: We do NOT own any members of R5 (no matter how much we wish we did!) ****We do NOT own R5 or Austin & Ally Songs. ****We only own the characters of ourselves, Ryder Rain Sun, Lauren, and Jess. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Meet & Greet

The older children are either excited or nervous because of their first day of school. Everyone has different reasons to be nervous or excited. Their reasons differ for the person. For example: Riker is excited to make new friends, meet professors, and to learn more about people and himself. Rocky is excited to make new friends; meet new people, especially to meet new girls.

Rydel is nervous; extremely nervous to start her first day of College, because she is afraid that she won't make any new friends. However, she had been continuously told by the others before heading to the campus, to not worry about making friends, and instead to just be herself. Ross is extremely nervous to start a new school year at a new school, but he is more nervous because he has all of his classes with Ellington Ratliff, and he doesn't know how long he can keep his feelings for Ellington inside of himself. In Ryland's new school, E.C. Glass, he is fearful because he doesn't know anyone, nor does he know how things will go. Lastly, Ellington Ratliff is extremely excited to go through the College Experience and to meet more "like-minded individuals." Ellington unconsciously, as he is currently unaware of his true feelings for Ross, wants to be with him as often as possible, which is able to do because Ellington has almost every single class alongside him. There is a spark in Ellington's heart that holds Ross close and dear to his heart; deep down Ellington has feelings for Ross.

In College, each student, which now includes the Lynch children and Ellington Ratliff, participates in whatever classes the specific students wants to fulfill a career in. Ross decides he wants a career in something related to airplanes, along with a music class. Riker wants to participate in general studies, dance, and music. Ryland is a high school senior, graduating that year E.C. Glass. In E.C. Glass he has general classes but also has Music and Marching Band. Rydel decided that she'd take general classes and Music. Rocky decides to participate in General classes as well as in Football, Basketball, Baseball, Tennis, and Music. Ellington Ratliff is interested in general studies, Airplanes or business, and Music.

As the Lynch's and Ellington Ratliff arrive at CVCC, they learn that many people are already there. Including, best friends, Mari Asensio and Devon Akerson, who are with their other friends who all together, have become known as "The Group." They are all having fun, laughing, and enjoying being together. Devon is playing the card game UNO with some other friends, while Mari is reading a Cardfight Vanguard! Fanfiction. Mari suddenly realizes that she is 5 minutes late to her English class.

She hurriedly gathers her materials and races off to her class. However, because she was late; when she finally arrived, all but one seat was taken, except for one seat in the front row in the front of the classroom. She goes to the seat. She realizes another girl is the only other person in the front row, but that the rest of the classroom is completely occupied. The girl is Rydel Lynch, Mari learns when the two women introduce themselves; using written word rather than spoken word so as to not distract the rest of the students from their work.

"Hi, I'm Mari Asensio." Mari introduced herself (using paper and pen rather than spoken word). "Hi, Mari, I'm Rydel Lynch." Rydel replies, introducing herself as well, using the same sheet of paper Mari just wrote her own name on. Mari learns she was not as late as she had feared, because the teacher had only just arrived seconds after Mari entered the classroom, even though students were waiting for him.

After their teacher's introductions, since this is a new school year, as well as all students introducing themselves to the rest of the class and the professor, he finally began his class lecture. When class actually ended, Mari was packing everything up to head to her next class. Rydel stopped her from leaving, quietly asking her, if she could show her where her next class was. Rydel then handed Mari her schedule. Mari realized that yet again, Rydel's classes are the same exact ones as her own.

Mari hands Rydel her schedule back. Then together, they leave for their next class, with Mari leading the way. Rydel and Mari arrive surprisingly early for their next class. The friendship blossoming between Mari and Rydel continues as they learn more and more about one another. The two females are extremely surprised to find that they are not the only ones already in the classroom, unlike what they had originally assumed.

Rydel is surprised to see that the other person is none other than her older brother, Riker. They finally notice that Riker Lynch, although, Mari doesn't know who he is just yet; so, to her he is just a guy who happens to be very attractive, sitting in the same classroom as them. He is also already sitting in the front row, at the front of the classroom. He was patiently waiting for others to begin arriving. He was reading a book to himself, sitting quietly, waiting.

He was at the front of the room and unconsciously listening to the girls' conversation. However, he had looked up in surprise when he felt other people's presences in the room. It took him awhile to actually realize that he was no longer alone, even though he knew he heard the voices of the two girls now standing around him; trying to get his attention. He became increasingly surprised to see his younger sister with a girl who looked to be younger than either of them, but could easily be the same age. He learned from personal experience, that he "shouldn't judge a book by its cover," because the girl could have been his own age or only a little bit younger; or she could have been a good or bad person to hang out with.

Riker puts down the book he'd been reading, and allows his sister and the other girl to sit with him. The three then started a conversation, (without paper) and after introductions, continued conversations, while they waited together for the rest of the class to gather. It took quite a while for the class to gather, so the three had rather long conversations, one after the other, with one another. Rydel had introduced Mari to Riker, as her older brother. Rydel allowed Riker to continue his own introductions himself.

While Riker and Mari introduced themselves, they shook each other's hands. Both Riker and Mari felt a spark of feeling safe, as well as feeling comfortable and protected around the other somewhat like magic they both thought. Both pulled their hands away, as if they had just been shocked by lightning, or electricity, rather than having felt any feeling of safety. It felt almost like magic and they felt like they wanted to feel even more of that miraculous sensation. They were both amazed as well as surprised by this sudden burst of emotion they were each feeling for the other, especially since they had just met one another!

Riker and Mari quickly look away from one another, slightly embarrassed by such an odd and sudden bombardment of powerful emotions emitted by someone they'd just met for someone they'd also just met. The two were surprised by the others' feelings and couldn't get over the fact that the two of them had only just met almost literally seconds earlier and yet they were feeling as though they would soon become a couple.

* * *

**Thank You for reading chapter two. We hope you enjoyed it. More is to come soon! Please review and comment. Tell us what you think. Did we make any grammatical errors or anything? If you notice this, please don't hesitate to tell us,** **we won't get annoyed. We actually need that sort of helpful criticism! **


	3. You Can Come To Me

**We hope you enjoyed chapter two. Here's chapter three. This chapter is set further in the relationships involving Riker, Jess, and Mari. Disclaimers: We do NOT own any members of R5 (no matter how much we wish we did!) We do NOT own R5 or Austin & Ally Songs. We only own the characters of ourselves, Ryder Rain Sun, Lauren, and Jess. **

* * *

Chapter 3: "You Can Come To Me."

How does a person get out of an abusive relationship without the abuser trying to get in the way and keep the abused close to them? How do they get out of the abusive relationship safely? Riker discovers a way out of his abusive relationship with Jessica Blunter and he is able to get out of his relationship (if you can call it that) with Jess, he begins to go out with Mari. But before he tries to get out of the relationship with Jess; he and Mari have continued to talk with and learn more about one another. In the end, they become literally head over heels in love with the other and yet they both continuously try (and fail) to keep their feelings hidden, from each other and those closest to them.

Riker and Mari slowly but surely fall even more in love with one another. They get to know each other better by hanging out, having small talk, and having actual full length proper understanding conversations. The more time they spent together, the more they became increasingly inseparable. Riker decides he should talk with his sister Rydel and their mother about what to do (since Stormie and Rydel (and the other family members) actually met Jess). Both Stormie and Rydel observed Jess's interactions with Riker and the rest of the Lynch family. Stormie and Rydel did not like what they saw. Before he was able to follow through with his thoughts of talking with his mother and sister of how to get out of the relationship, they talk with him about trying to get out of his relationship with Jess. He tells them that he has wanted to get out of the relationship for a long time but has never known how. He is afraid that Jess will actually come through with her threat of doing harm to his family and friends; which is part of the reason, he tells his mother and sister, of why he continued to stay in the relationship despite knowing that it was an abusive relationship. Even though Riker and Mari are getting closer as days pass by, she learns from both Rydel and Riker himself that he has yet to get out of his relationship with Jess. However, all the while that Riker and Mari became more acquainted, it appears that Riker would keep several of his emotions inside not allowing Mari to witness them, nor was he allowing her to fully or properly understand all that he was feeling. Mostly in regards to how he's been affected by his relationship with Jessica. Especially in regards to how he feels about her and how he now feels even more strongly for Mari. Riker fears, at this time, being or becoming close or intimate with another person especially a female; especially after he'd just gotten away from a female whom abused him physically, verbally. He was afraid that history might repeat itself. Riker continuously tried and basically failed, to keep Mari at an arm's length distance, while simultaneously, unconsciously always being right by her side, he never left her side if he could help it!

Riker felt alone even when he was surrounded by numerous people, including his family and friends. (He had literally millions of people supporting him as well as the rest of his siblings and best friend even though they are not R5 just yet). Riker did not want things to escalate too quickly between him and Mari. Riker was afraid that history would repeat itself, that Mari would break his heart, hurt and use him physically, verbally, and mentally. Although, he never truly believed in his heart, even with the short time of knowing Mari, that she would or could, ever do anything to hurt him. Mari was not the same as any of his previous girlfriends. Riker didn't believe Mari was capable of acting like his abusive former ex-girlfriends.

Currently, Riker is still going out with his current girlfriend Jessica Blunter, mostly because Riker doesn't see that the relationship would actually be considered as abusive. It is surprising because the relationship is abusive; at least it is according to Riker's friends and family. But it seems Riker is not completely aware that it is. But this is all an act by Riker to make it seem as though he is oblivious to the situation. At this time, his family, including Ellington Ratliff, tries constantly, to tell Riker to get out of his relationship with Jess as soon as he possibly could. He just doesn't seem to believe any of them, that this current relationship could ever be considered at all abusive. He believes that what Jess tells him is the truth, and therefore, he believes that all of what his family and friends are saying is complete and utter "rubbish" and ridiculous, he doesn't believe them one bit.

* * *

**Thank You for reading chapter three. We hope you enjoyed it. More is to come soon! Please review and comment. Tell us what you think. Did we make any grammatical errors or anything? If you notice this, please don't hesitate to tell us, we won't get annoyed. We actually need that sort of helpful criticism! **


	4. Conversations and Miscommunications

**We hope you enjoyed Chapter three. Here is chapter Four. Disclaimers: We do NOT own any members of R5 (no matter how much we wish we did!) We do NOT own R5 or Austin & Ally Songs. We only own the characters of ourselves, Ryder Rain Sun, Lauren, and Jess. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Conversations and Miscommunications

During the first half of the day; Mari, Riker, and Rydel's class still hasn't started yet, there have apparently been several delays currently going on at the school, with classes beginning and ending at the wrong times. Then suddenly everyone walks in; Introductions to get to know each other and the professor begin. Then the actual class finally begins. The class is a History class. Before the class seriously begins, this question is heard: "Excuse me, Sir, but may I go use the restroom?"

"Yes, Ms. Lynch, you may. But be back quickly, please." The teacher had looked at role call to remember her last name. "Thank you, sir." Rydel replies. She gets up and pulls Mari with her out of classroom and the two begin going to find a restroom to keep the lie up. Rydel told her, "I need to talk with you, but before we get into conversation, where is the restroom? I do actually need to use it." Rydel had mumbled that last part, but Mari could still hear her. They head to the restroom together. Suddenly "What is up with you and Riker?" Rydel questioned, she couldn't keep the question in any longer and had to ask Mari. She paused, waiting and then stated, "I noticed that after you two shook hands and introduced yourselves, that neither of you would look the other in the eyes." Then she questioned, "Mari, are you into my older brother, Riker?" Mari's face turns bright red, and she could only nod her head in response.

Rydel sadly informs her, "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Mari, but Riker currently has a girlfriend, but she is abusive to him. I'd much rather he be with you than with her." Rydel also tells Mari that Rydel believes, "Jess is a "slut" and she verbally abuses Riker and cheats on him almost all of the time, but Riker is "too nice to actually notice, even though he has been cheated on by romantic relations once before; you're lucky not to have met her yet." As Mari listened to Rydel's information, there was the smallest possible shard of a glimmer of hope shining in Mari's eyes at this point, along with quite a bit of anger at hearing about this girl, this "Jess". But she actually believes it because of it being Rydel telling her, she believes that even with their short time of knowing one another that Rydel can be trusted.

Then, Riker comes up to them suddenly, out of nowhere it seems to the two girls, as they were too engrossed in and focused on their conversation to notice their surroundings. But they knew he had to have come out from the classroom, as that is where they'd come from. The bathroom was further away than Mari has remembered it being.

Riker is questioning in a sort of worried yet curious tone of voice, "What are you two girls talking about?" He asks the two of them curiously with curiosity shining bright in his brown or hazel eyes. Rydel jumps, in surprise, having not seen him until that moment, saying "Nothing," while simultaneously, accidentally but purposefully, pushing Mari into Riker. She then states that she has no more classes left and wants to go out for lunch. She suggests that Mari and Riker come with her and get together to get better acquainted if they don't have any more classes either. Riker gets a "what the -" look on his face and he stares curiously at his sister, wondering what the hell she is up to and what sort of plans he knows she has up her sleeve.

Before Riker or anyone else can say anything in response to Rydel's sudden proposition, suddenly they hear from across the hallway someone yelling. Despite being classes still going on someone was actually yells; "Riker!" All three of them turn to see Jess. Jess, or the person Mari assumes is Jess, runs down the hall way of the college and then literally jumps straight into Riker's arms. She knocks Mari out of his arms in the process, knocking her over almost causing her to fall and hit her head on the floor. Rydel catches Mari before she falls completely.

Rydel growled, glaring angrily up at her older brother's horrible girlfriend. Rydel is also annoyed and angry at Riker because he didn't do anything to help Mari, he just stood there. Jess completely ignored Rydel and the unknown other girl. Jess begs Riker to walk her to her next class. "I wanted to surprise you!" She states, leaning into Riker's chest.

Riker and Jess leave, but not before Riker gets the chance to apologize to both Rydel and Mari, quickly. "Sorry to let you down, Rydel but Jess and I are going to our next class. I'll meet up with you and Mari later." He says a bit reluctantly out loud. All the while, in his mind, Riker is thinking,

* * *

**(Riker's Point of View) **

Why do I even have to walk her to her classroom? I mean I don't even have any more classes. I could have stayed and hung out with Mari and Rydel! Errghhhhh.

I don't understand why I have to follow everything Jess tells me to. I wonder if I ever truly loved Jess. Better not let Jess know what I'm thinking. She might hurt the rest of my family, the others (friends) and Mari. Maybe that's the exact reason why I allow her to do all of this.

**End of Riker's POV**

* * *

Riker himself understands why he acts the way he does, but he can't actually tell his family that he knows what is happening is wrong. Because then, he would have to tell his family members about the severity of the abuse and about the actual reasons as to why he allowed it to continue. Riker gets out from inside of his own head, and before he is forced away by Jess, he apologizes to Mari, saying, "I'm sorry I'm unable to hang out with you, more today, Mari, but it has been a great pleasure meeting you. And, maybe we should hang out." Jess angrily pulls Riker away from his sister and this other girl. Jess's actions were obviously being fueled by her newly discovered jealousy for Mari.

Riker and Jess are walking down the hallway side by side but not holding hands. Jess continuously tries to grab at Riker's hand, to show him her affections for him, instead of angry emotions, but he puts his own hands into his jeans pockets, not allowing Jess to hold onto him. Riker turns around while walking to look back at Mari.

Mari was not looking at him at that specific moment but then looked up and watched Riker walking away. Riker right at that moment, turned his head back around after staring at her for a short moment. They both look away from one another, faces red and blushing, awkwardly looking down at the ground and anywhere but the other. As Mari gets to know Riker, the rest of the Lynch Family, and about Jess, more, she also begins to try to encourage Riker to get out of the relationship, but she can't even call Jess by that nickname, let alone her full name, without there being a look of resentment, anger, slight jealousy, and hatred for Jess inside of Mari's eyes and in her heart about the way that Jess treats Riker as she learns the true extent of later on.

* * *

**Thank You for reading chapter four. We hope you enjoyed it. More is to come soon! Please review and comment. Tell us what you think. Did we make any grammatical errors or anything? If you notice this, please don't hesitate to tell us, we won't get annoyed. We actually need that sort of helpful criticism! **


	5. I Want You Bad

******We hope you enjoyed chapter four Here's chapter five. **Disclaimers: We do NOT own any members of R5 (no matter how much we wish we did!) **We do NOT own R5 or Austin & Ally Songs. ****We only own the characters of ourselves, Ryder Rain Sun, Lauren, and Jess. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: "I Want You Bad"**

For Ross and Ellington's first days of school, their days seem to be going pretty well. However, Ross is actually nervous, because he is afraid of things going wrong while he is with Ellington. The classes are going pretty well, that is right until Ellington subtlety touches Ross, which makes him jump. Ross runs off to bathroom, afraid of what Ellington was doing, fearful because Ross didn't know whether or not Ellington had touched him on purpose or whether it had been by accident. The door to the men's restroom hadn't fully closed behind him which he hadn't been aware of, until he realized that it was because Ellington had been directly behind Ross the whole time and had followed him in.

As soon as both males were in the restroom, Ellington thought he'd locked the door, but as they will soon see, he was wrong about that. Ellington began asking Ross why he ran away from him and into the restroom in the first place. When Ross refused to answer, Ratliff kept questioning him, all the while, slowly walking closer and closer to Ross. So close that soon, they were inches away from each other. When suddenly, Rocky, one of Ross's older brothers comes in, as he observes his surroundings, he yells out "What the hell?! What's going on here?!" "Are you two a thing? If you two want to do something, I can always leave and leave you two to do it?"

Ross and Ratliff stare at Rocky with horrified expressions, close to being completely speechless. However, Ellington, who's less shocked at Rocky's words than Ross is, and he gets the nerve to speak and tries to make an excuse. Ellington states, "We weren't doing anything Rocky, Ross had an eyelash stuck in his eye and we were just trying to get it out."

* * *

**(Rocky's Point of View)**

I question Ellington's response, asking "is that a new way to say sexing or something in other words?" Then I leave, believing I had embarrassed my younger brother and pseudo-brother enough for one day.

So currently, I am walking away from the men's restroom, after witnessing some sort of weird incident between my younger brother, Ross, and another guy who is like another brother to us both (or so I thought). I am wondering about what I actually saw, what happened, and what might have happened to my brother while he was in the men's restroom with none other than Ellington Ratliff. I assumed Ross must have a crush on Ellington or something; I wonder if that is actually true. Maybe I'll ask Rydel, although it's not very likely that she'll spill the beans on Ross and Ellington if there really is something there, even if she truly does know anything about the situation, which I would guess she does as she is one of the people everyone around us confides in. At that moment, she sent me a text.

The text from Rydel read: "Would you like to go out to lunch with me and a new female friend I made named Mari?" I replied: "Sure. I've got nothing better to do."

Mari and Rydel are walking together out of Amherst Hall, while Devon, Mari's best male friend is walking out of Merritt Hall. Devon approaches Mari and Rydel. Devon asks Mari who her friend is as he hadn't met Rydel before. The two introduce themselves. Mari asks Devon, "Me and Rydel are about to head out for lunch, with one of her younger brothers, we're waiting for him right now, but do you want to join us?"

Devon replies, "Sure."Then the three were waiting together for a few minutes with Devon becoming frustrated having to wait for someone unknown to him, as they hadn't told him anything about Rocky, other than him being one of Rydel's younger brothers'. Devon angrily asks Mari and Rydel, "Who the hell are we waiting for?!"

A voice behind him speaks up, saying, "Me."

Devon turns around becoming abruptly star struck, surprising Mari, Rydel and me who easily notice that Devon was staring at me. Rydel says, "Devon, Mari, this is one of my younger brothers, I was telling you about, Rocky Lynch."

Mari says hello to me, then she asks Rydel. "What did you have in mind for lunch?" Rydel explains that she and the rest of the Lynch family are still quite new to the area and that she has no idea what sort of restaurants are around. So, Mari and Devon glance at one another, easily coming up with a decision, and then simultaneously say the name of a Restaurant, "Buffalo Wild Wings." This was a restaurant which neither Rydel nor I had ever even heard of until now.

The four of us head to this Buffalo Wild Wings restaurant. During the whole meal, Devon was continuously staring at me. I noticed Mari elbowing him a few times to make him stop staring at me so obviously. Once the four of us finished our meals at the restaurant, we headed back to CVCC. There, the four of us separated.

Rydel said her goodbyes because she did not have any more classes left for that afternoon. She decided that she should go home. So that is what she did. This left Devon, Mari, and myself. We continued some conversations with one another, but the conversations were mostly between Mari and me, because Devon was apparently almost completely speechless and would still keep staring at me.

I suddenly told them as I was getting a bit fed up with Devon's odd actions (but couldn't particularly say that out loud, since Devon was still there); that I needed to get ready for one last class before I could leave the building completely. Devon quickly tries to stop me and literally grab my attention, by pulling on my shoulder to make me stop in place. Devon then nervously asked me, "If the two of us could meet up for lunch sometime, alone?" I reply, "Sure?" I reply questioningly, because I'm not sure of a reason as to why another male who he just met would want to have lunch again, with him alone.

When I'd noticed Devon's constant staring at me during the lunch we just had. I mean, how could I not, be aware of someone staring at me?! I felt flattered that he was staring at me. But then I would wonder (in my head) of why I felt flattered in the first place, especially after I realized that this was another male making me feel this way. Later in the evening Rydel, Ross, and Ellington Ratliff went home.

I had another class, so the other three were preparing dinner and waiting for me. (I hope they were actually waiting for me at least). When I came home after my last few classes, the four of us talk about our individual first days of school over dinner. During the same night at dinner after the first day of a new school year the Lynch parents are asking their children how their individual days were. This is right when I got back home from my classes, Riker is away with Jess. Ryland, Rydel, Ross, and Ellington are together, they made dinner for themselves, and had decided to sit down to eat dinner.

At the moment I had just decided to be the first to answer my parents' question. I was making fun, obviously joking harmlessly, about Ross and Ellington. "I saw some "Rosslington" action earlier this morning at school in the bathroom." I said while I stared directly at Ross and Ellington.

The rest of the family gave me a weird look, wondering what in the world I'm even talking about. Rydel giggles, and questions me, "What's Rosslington?" I reply, "The ship name for Ross and Ellington." I added, thinking back to earlier that day. "I'm sure that if I hadn't been there, that Ross and Ratliff would have gotten even closer and would have done IT right then and there in the bathroom." Ross and Ellington couldn't stand to hear anymore and decided to rush over to their individual bedrooms. "Can we be excused?" Ross and Ellington asked simultaneously, I knew that they both wanted to get as far away from me as they both possibly could. "Sure," mom and dad replied.

Riker is still hanging out with Jess. He still never bothered calling me or the others to tell us where he was going to be though. We knew that this was a significant part of Jess's control over him, not allowing him to keep in contact with us, his family or friends. So we, his siblings, Ellington, and mom and dad, had become increasingly worried. We all knew that the relationship he had with Jess was not the best it could be. But his lack of outward acknowledgement to the abuse, a lack of communication with us caused us all to become increasingly worried and anxious for him.

* * *

**Thank You for reading chapter 5. We hope you enjoyed it. More is to come soon! Please review and comment. Tell us what you think. Did we make any grammatical errors or anything? If you notice this, please don't hesitate to tell us, we won't get annoyed. We actually need that sort of helpful criticism! **


	6. Welcome to My Life

**********We hope you enjoyed chapter five. Here's chapter six. **Disclaimers: We do NOT own any members of R5 (no matter how much we wish we did!) **We do NOT own R5 or Austin & Ally Songs. ****We only own the characters of ourselves, Ryder Rain Sun, Lauren, and Jess.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:Welcome to My Life**

Ellington had too much on his mind at this point to truly worry about Riker being with his girlfriend. Even if Ellington knew that Riker's relationship with his girlfriend was not the sort of relationship anyone would want to have or be in. As Ellington rushed to his room, which was separated from Ross's, just so you know in the Lynch's home, when he arrived in his room, he picked up an old family photograph of himself and his parents. This photograph and its picture frame brought back to him several memories, not all of them good ones. He remembered how his parents' treated him after they learned about his sexual orientation because of his parents being extremely conservative.

* * *

**Italics= Flashback**

_Because of his parent's lack of understanding, among other reasons, Ellington decided he wanted to move from Los Angeles, California to Richmond, Virginia where an aunt of his lived. He had saved up money which was surprisingly enough to buy an airplane ticket. He headed to Richmond Virginia. His aunt wanted to learn the reason why her nephew was with her at the moment; it had already been decided that she'd allow him to stay with her. But Ellington had not told his aunt any of the true reasons for why he needed to stay with her. _

_Ellington didn't want to tell his aunt the truth, fearing what would happen to him right then and in the future if he did tell his aunt truth. His aunt, getting frustrated with Ellington's behavior, decided to call his parents wanting to check to make sure that they knew Ellington was with her and just checking in on the other family members. Ellington's parents told his aunt what he'd told them. Ellington's aunt is distressed by this news and she kicks her nephew out of her house. It was around this time that the Lynch family had moved from Colorado to Richmond, Virginia as well. _

_The Lynch children and Ellington Ratliff meet one another at a Dance Studio in Richmond. This is where Riker and the rest of the Lynch family also meet Ryder. They become close. And Ellington is now out of home, with nowhere else to go, Mark and Stormie Lynch decide to take him into their family. They needed to get parental custody rights over Ellington Ratliff. _

_The Lynch's and Ellington don't get close right off, but for some of them, they do hit it off right away, right when they meet one another. Problems have continued and the Lynch children decide that they should move again; this time with Ellington with them. They want to find a smaller and more family oriented area like Lynchburg, rather than a city area like Richmond. Before he met the Lynch family he lived a lonely life, even though he lived with both his mother and father who were actually still alive and still together. _

_He was lonely even with both of his parents' being still alive. Sadly, Ellington- would probably have enjoyed his own life better, sooner, if his parents' had died somehow together at the same time, such as in a fire or a car crash/accident; soon after he had been born, but then there would have been the possibility of Ellington having to be put into the Foster Care System where he could have been even more maltreated, neglected, and abused. When Ellington Ratliff turned 18, legally an adult, he decides that he wants to move out of his family home. He also tells his parents' whom are both extremely conservative that he is a homosexual and they kick him out of their house –of his own house- at once. However, it starts raining ridiculously heavy, and Ellington won't listen to what his parents' say when they ask him to wait just a little bit longer, even though they had just made it painfully clear that they didn't truly want him anywhere near them any longer. They didn't want him to get ill from being out in the cold pouring rain. Ellington Ratliff had been kicked out of his family home, he then moves away and luckily, becomes almost literally a member of the ever-growing Lynch family._

* * *

Ellington Ratliff gets out of his flashback memories. He cooled himself down. He is no longer annoyed at Rocky. He allows himself to go back to the dinner table and eat with his new family. He truly does get along well with the Lynch Family. He has yet to leave his room to go to the table. He tries to get his thoughts and feelings properly identified in his own mind before he wants to voice them out loud to Ross; or allow anyone else discover what he is feeling before he himself knows what he is feeling.

* * *

**Thank You for reading chapter six. We hope you enjoyed it. More is to come soon! Please review and comment. Tell us what you think. Did we make any grammatical errors or anything? If you notice this, please don't hesitate to tell us, we won't get annoyed. We actually need that sort of helpful criticism! **


	7. Bad Days and First Days

******We hope you enjoyed chapter six. Here's chapter seven **Disclaimers: We do NOT own any members of R5 (no matter how much we wish we did!) We do NOT own R5 or Austin & Ally Songs. We only own the characters of ourselves, Ryder Rain Sun, Lauren, and Jess. 

* * *

**Chapter 7: Bad Days and First Days**

**Ryland's POV **

During our dinner, directly after Ross and Ell left the dining room, we were being asked about specifics of each of our individual days. Even though it is beginning to get late, there has still been no sign of my favorite brother, Riker. Nor has there been any word from him to us of his whereabouts. I know that Mom is not wanting to worry herself about what could be happening to my brother. Instead of focusing on the unknown whereabouts of Riker, Mom decided to ask me about how my first day of a new school year at a new school went. It was "hell." However, I don't say this out loud, but my siblings could tell that I had been bullied yet again even at this newest school, Lynchburg High School. My older siblings had always been rather observant whenever the situation involved me and bullying. My siblings have always been rather protective of me while we were all in the same school when we used to live in Colorado. I was constantly bullied by several of my school-mates. And however much my older siblings had wanted this move to change everything relating to me and experience with bullying, it seems that our moving three times changed nothing for me. Even when we moved from Colorado, to Richmond Virginia, and then to Lynchburg, Virginia a couple of years later, the bullying I endured never stopped. I started being bullied at Lynchburg High, without ever even saying a single word! How can people be so cruel? This is one of the continuous questions that keeps swirling in all of our minds. I myself don't even understand why these people seem to dislike me, specifically so much. I don't remember ever doing anything to them that would make them dislike me. I don't know the reason behind the bullying I experience. My siblings are always trying to keep me safe and to protect me. I haven't told my parents' about any of the bullying, even when it got really bad. I only extremely reluctantly told all of my older siblings, because I knew that they saw the bullying happen several times, and I also told them because of a lack of alternatives and that they all saw when I tried to cover up my bruises, especially by wearing long-sleeved shirts. I could not lie to them; they saw right through me and they were able to easily decide whether or not I was telling the truth or lying.

Also my siblings noticed when I suddenly began hating being away from them, was jumpy, and terrified of every little, sudden sound. All of the things I'd experienced during my school life in Colorado I have written down in small journals, ones I've never shown to any of my family members. And I never ever wanted them to see what I wrote in these journals, because I knew that if they did they would just feel angry, hurt, upset, and possibly ashamed of me. They would be angry at the situation and at the perpetrators, who they would want to find out who they were. They would be hurt and upset with me because he never told anyone about the bullying he endured. My siblings and the rest of my family would wonder why I would believe that they would feel ashamed of me.

* * *

**Rydel's POV**

I believe that I am one of the most significant of Ryland's older siblings because I'm one of the two confidants, the other being our mother, Stormie, in our family. I am used to keeping things to myself. I know several of the secrets that my brothers try to keep hidden. I know about the abuse Riker endures from Jess. I myself also keep my fair share of secrets. One of these secrets is that I have hidden feelings for my family friend, Ellington Ratliff, but I don't show these feelings, nor do I tell him about these feelings; for multiple reasons, and these reasons include: Reason 1) I am in love with Ellington Ratliff. 2) I have been confided in by my younger brother Ross, that he might have feelings for Ratliff as well. 3) I would not do anything that could in any way end up hurting any one of my three younger brothers (Rocky, Ross, and Ryland) (Riker is my only older brother).

4) I probably just haven't found "The One" or "Mr. Right" yet. 5) I don't want to do anything that could possibly ruin my close relationships with the rest of my Family or with Ellington Ratliff. I don't want to break anybody's heart. I think someone might have decided to do some snooping, by reading my Journal. By doing so, they break our Number 1 Rule of not being allowed to read each other's journal(s) with each other's permission. They learn about my secret feelings for our mutual best friend.

* * *

**Thank You for reading chapter seven. We hope you enjoyed it. More is to come soon! Please review and comment. Tell us what you think. Did we make any grammatical errors or anything? If you notice this, please don't hesitate to tell us, we won't get annoyed. We actually need that sort of helpful criticism! **

******Just as a heads up: For chapter Eight we will be making a time skip of a month and then recounting the events of that previous month in a flashback; we hope you understand what we mean and what is happening.***** The chapters to come might be the same way. We shall see. ****Thank You for reading!**


	8. Becoming Closer

**********We hope you enjoyed chapter seven. Here's chapter eight. **This chapter and chapters to come are Time skip Flashbacks. The Time skip is skipping a month and these flashbacks are telling us what had happened to the characters during that time skip. We hope this makes sense to you. We're not sure whether or not we made the idea of "Time skip flashbacks" up. So be aware of any possible inconsistencies, because we did not mean for these to happen.

* * *

**Time skip: 1 Month**

**Flashback of previous month, recounting events of that previous month:**

* * *

**Disclaimers: We do NOT own any members of R5 (no matter how much we wish we did!) We do NOT own R5 or Austin & Ally Songs. We only own the characters of ourselves, Ryder, Lauren, and Jess.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Becoming Closer**

**Mari's POV:**

Rydel and I have become much closer. She's even invited me to her house several times already. We often talk about random things, gossip, and whatever else girls tend to do together. The first time I had ever visited the Lynch family, Rydel's elder brother, Riker, had insisted on showing me around the house. He took me away from Rydel, but I think she became a bit upset because I was no longer with her and she'd wanted to be the one to show me her home. But then she probably thought it was best for her to let Riker show me around, because she already knew (even with the short time of knowing one another!) of my crush on Riker.

Once Riker showed me around the house, I had decided that I wanted to see Riker's and the other Lynch's bedrooms. I had especially wanted to see his own bedroom. So, he took me to show me his room. In the room, beside the bed, I saw that he had an acoustic and bass guitars. I went to it, and asked, "You play?" He replied, "Yea, me, my brothers, Rydel, and Ellington have created a small band." "What do you call yourselves?" I asked. He replied, and said rather nervously, "Well it's kind of a silly name, but we call ourselves ""R5."" I had a confused look on my face as a result of that band name. "Why R5?" I questioned. "Well, all of our names start with the letter R." "But Ellington's name doesn't start with an R?" I interrupt questioningly. "We use his last name, Ratliff." Riker explained. "Sorry for interrupting you," I say looking down, guiltily. Then I asked him to play any songs if he had any songs of his own, not cover songs.

He started playing a song he called, "Fallin' for you," which he told me he had written with Rocky. The two of us sat cross-legged while he played the guitar with his bedroom door closed.

* * *

**Rydel's POV:**

I was wondering where Mari could be, because she seemed to disappear from my sight. I have a feeling she went to Riker, so I went to find him, because he'd been the last one to see Mari. I was surprised to find my brother's door closed. When I leaned closer to it, I could hear music playing; the song was "Fallin' for You." I had a wide smile on my face as I left the door. I decided to walk back downstairs, to leave Riker and Mari alone, because I guessed that Mari was with Riker at that moment. I went to the living room, after I left the two of them alone in his room. I noticed that everybody else, (except for Riker and Mari, obviously) were there. I tell the boys, "You better not go upstairs and disturb Riker. He and Mari are having a moment." "What, like sex?" Rocky questioned, smiling pervertedly. "No you idiot," I said while throwing a pillow at him. "Riker is playing "Falling for You" for Mari." I told everyone there. "Awwwwwwwwww…" Ross and Ellington simultaneously replied. The boys and I continued to speak with everyone else there, when we suddenly heard a knock at the front door. I was closest to it, so I opened the door. And…. Standing there was Jess, Riker's girlfriend; or ex as we'd thought (and at the back of our minds, had hoped).

I was shocked to see her there, especially on our doorstep, and yelled, "Jess, why are you here?!" I could tell that Rocky and the others had worried looks on their faces; I probably had the same exact look on my own face. We were all thinking the same thoughts, and we were all worried about what would happen if Jess caught sight of Riker and Mari together!

* * *

**Normal POV:**

In Riker's room, he finished playing the last verse of the song. The two of them stared into each other's eyes and then leaned in to kiss. At that very moment there was a knock at Riker's door. He leaned away from Mari and left her hanging there waiting, to go and open his door. He opened his door, and was surprised by whom he saw standing there, "Jess, why are you here?" He questioned. Jess said: "I just wanted to spend more time with my boyfriend. What, is that a crime now?" She asked and then spotted Mari sitting there and asked him, using an angry, mean, degrading, tone, "What is she doing here?!" "She has a name." Riker replied, annoyed, even one of his eyes was twitching in annoyance. But he didn't get the chance to say the name, "Mari," because Jess replied quickly and in the same sort of tone, "Whatever." She then pulled Riker's hand and forced him to walk downstairs with her. When the two were just about to leave the house through the front door, he finally asked her, "Where are we going?" "We're going out for a walk and to talk." She answered angrily.

* * *

**Rydel's POV:**

"Where's Mari, Riker?" I asked, before he and Jess could completely leave. "I'm pretty sure that she's still up in my room." He replied quickly before he was pulled away again. In response to his answer, I stood up angrily and rushed to his room. I saw Mari just getting up from the floor. The bedroom door was still open from when Jess had forced Riker out, just a few minutes before. I quickly, concernedly asked, "Mari, are you okay? What happened?" She replied after a few pauses, "Riker played "Fallin' For You" for me and then when he finished, we both leaned in, but then… he left me when we were just about to kiss; there was a knock at his door, and he'd gone to answer it, and it was Jess." I could tell that she had said the name with as much detest as she could muster at that moment. "Kiss?!" I questioned, both surprised and shocked. "Yea," Mari replied. Then I gently grabbed her hand and led her down to where everyone else was. Jess, who was forcing Riker away, had left just a few moments before we even came down the stairs. We learned that they had left from Rocky and the others. Once Mari and I arrived in the living room, Rocky stood up and hugged Mari, randomly, and said, "You finally got lucky with my older brother, I am so proud of you." Then he pulled away. I pushed him even further away. "Rocky, stop being such a freak, you're creeping her out; you're also making her depressed because they didn't even get to kiss or anything before Jess forced herself in and took him away." I said in annoyance; "And anyways, we need to find out where Jess took Riker."

* * *

**Riker's POV:**

Jess forced me away from my home, family, and from spending more time with Mari. Jess dragged me to the nearest park. As soon as she found a place for us to sit, she bombarded me with angry questions. "What were you doing with that girl?" "Are you cheating on me with her?!" And several more questions just like those. Then she started shaking me, trying to get answers out of me. I reply, saying, "I was only showing her around my house. When the tour came to bedrooms, I showed her my bedroom. I would have shown her the other's bedrooms too, but then she got interested in my bass and acoustic guitars and asked if I knew any songs or if I wrote my own songs; so I played the only one Rocky and I have written so far for our band, "Fallin' for You," for her. That is all that happened."

However, all the while that I am telling Jess this, I was actually thinking in my head: I partially lied, because I was just about to kiss her at that moment. But I wasn't about to say any of that out loud to Jess, since it was really none of her business. Why are we even together?! That is something I have wanted to know ever since we got together and first met!

"Are you sure that is all that happened?" Jess asked. I replied, putting my hands on both of Jess's shoulders, "Would I ever cheat on you and lie to you at the same time?" I asked with a serious face. She responded, "Yea, You're right, that isn't very likely."

* * *

**Thank You for reading chapter eight. We hope you enjoyed it. More is to come soon! Please review and comment. Tell us what you think. Did we make any grammatical errors or anything? If you notice this, please don't hesitate to tell us, we won't get annoyed. We actually need that sort of helpful criticism! **


End file.
